


all you need is love

by noahczerns



Series: daisuga week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: The morning after Daichi and Suga's first proper argument, Suga has an interesting way of getting Daichi to forgive him.





	all you need is love

**Author's Note:**

> day two of daisuga week !!   
> prompt: magic/space  
> i went for a lil bit of everyday magic !! 
> 
> [tumblr](http://sugakoush.tumblr.com)

Daichi woke up feeling momentarily light, a bar of sunlight striking him from just beneath the blind. The lightness was fleeting as he remembered the events of the night before and turned to see that Suga wasn’t occupying the space in the bed beside him and had in fact slept downstairs on the sofa, probably (hopefully) with the same ache in his gut that Daichi was nursing right about now. They had had their first proper argument; he knew the honeymoon phase wouldn’t last forever, but he had liked to think it would last a little bit longer at least. They were both under stress, so it had been inevitable, but that didn’t stop it from hurting.

His mind supplied him with all the dumb, _stupid_  things he had said the night before. He winced as he also remembered Suga’s face as he listened to the words, the sharp twist of his mouth as he retaliated and the hurt in his eyes that he struggled to hide.

Despite his regret for what he had said, there was still a flame of anger burning inside him. After all of that, Suga was still yet to apologise. It wasn’t that big of a deal, really, Daichi’s smashed phone could be replaced, but it was the principle. Suga was stubborn and adamant that it wasn’t his fault, but so was Daichi.

In hindsight, he knew they shouldn’t have been wrestling each other for his phone in the kitchen with the hard, tiled floor, but that was beside the point. Suga had knocked it cleanly out of his hand, and that was that. Now, the important phone call he was waiting for today would be missed, as his phone screen remained black and covered in cracks with large chunks of glass missing.

He missed rolling over and seeing Suga’s sleeping face, kissing the beauty mark beneath his eye and swiping the hair out of his still sleeping face.

Daichi pushed away the covers and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, ignoring that the door to the living room that was ajar. He couldn’t hear the tell-tale, if faint, snores of Suga sleeping, but he carried on to the kitchen anyway.

Upon opening the kitchen door, he immediately spotted Suga, wide awake and stood by the counter, piling things into a jug. Daichi narrowed his eyes at him and resisted the extremely large urge to step right up to him and wipe away the sleep from his eyes.

He headed for the fridge but was stopped by Suga’s hand on his arm.

“Don’t, I’m making something for you.” Suga’s voice was quiet and soft; a million miles away from the volume of the night before. Daichi’s chest tightened.

Daichi looked down at where Suga’s hand was resting on his arm and shook him off. Avoiding Suga’s eyes, he turned to stare into the jug of whatever Suga was concocting. It was half liquid and half blocks of fruit, some fresh and some frozen. Beside the jug was a chopping board loaded with even more fruit that Suga had yet to add to the mix.

“I know you love smoothies.”

“Hm.” was all Daichi replied.

Suga sighed loudly and poured the rest of the fruit into the jug, then attached it to the rest of the blender and blitzed it. Daichi watched his arms move; they were less toned now than they had been when they were in high school since they barely had time to themselves, let alone to play volleyball, but they were still just as nice to look at. When it was finished, he poured the thick liquid into a glass and offered it to Daichi. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“What is this, a make it all better potion?” said Daichi, taking a hold of the glass. He held it up to his nose; it did smell good. Extremely sweet, but good.

“I was leaning more towards love potion.” There was a hint of the smile that Daichi loved on his face.

Daichi raised his eyebrows and took a sip. The coolness soothed the fire in his belly, extinguishing it completely. He put the glass down on the counter. “I’m sorry too.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I – It was my fault.” Suga turned his head away. Daichi put his hand on Suga’s cheek and gently turned it back until Suga’s eyes were looking straight into his. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes; he wiped them away and sniffed. 

“I’m sorry,” Daichi repeated, “For the things I said. I didn’t mean them. I’m just… feeling a bit of stress at the moment.”

Suga nodded, his bottom lip quivering. “You can talk to me about it, you know. When you feel stressed.”

Daichi never wanted to see Suga, sweet, bright and happy Suga like this, and he made a mental note to make sure that none of their disagreements ever got this far again. Daichi felt something wet on his cheek, and then Suga’s thumb wiping it away gently.

“Didn’t count you for a crier, Captain.” Suga laughed gently. He bit his lip.

Daichi rolled his eyes, hoping to take the tears away with it. “Your love potion really worked, huh?” he replied, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

“Of course it did. I didn’t doubt it for a second.” Suga was really smiling now. Stress and broken phones forgotten, nothing was as important as Suga being _happy_ , Daichi thought.

“So I’ve got a witch on my hands?” Daichi subconsciously slipped his arms around Suga’s waist; he’d missed the contact; his sleep had felt empty without entangling himself around Suga.

“I prefer the term sorcerer,” retorted Suga, taking a step closer to Daichi and leaning into his touch.

“I didn’t know they made potions. I thought they used wands and spells and stuff.”

Suga sent his fist into the soft cushion of Daichi’s stomach. Daichi made an _oomf_ sound. “Shut up, Daichi. I’ll turn you into a frog.”

“That’s definitely witchy.” Daichi teased, though his sigh of relief at how easily they had managed to slip back into how they always were was obvious, his exhale ruffling Suga’s hair slightly.

Suga rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Mr Frog.”

Daichi smiled and kissed the mark under his eye; what he had been wanting to do all morning. “Think you can magic me up a new phone any time soon?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
